Cotillion is over, what now?
by peeweechu
Summary: It has been a year since the events of Cotillion. Uma is still on the loose, but not for long. What will happen to the VKs and AKs when Uma gets found. Follow Mal, Ben, Evie, Doug, Jay,Lonnie, Carlos, and Jane as they finish up their time at Auradon Prep and start to define their own lives. Mainly Bal but also includes Devie, Jonnie, and Janelos.
1. Chapter 1

Mal POV

"Cmon Mal let's finish this once and for all"

Those words kept running through my head. They were spoken by Uma over a year ago at Cotillion. What did she mean when she said let's finish this. Our rivalry, in my opinion , came to a close after I broke Ben's spell, I had won . Uma is still out there. She's hunting me and my friends down. My mind kept swirling on how we'd defeat thoughts are preventing me from going to sleep. Then I heard a knock at the door.

Knock-knock

"Who could it be at this hour?" I thought looking at the clock flashing 12:03 am as the current time. "I must just be hearing things." I say to myself before returning to the song I had playing.

Knock-knock.

"So I'm not hearing things . I guess I better get up from my nice ,warm bed to open the door." I say to myself, annoyed, as I remove my headphones from my ears and place my phone on my bed. I smile at the picture of me and Ben on my phone case before deciding to get out of my purple and green covers, I carefully tiptoe to the door to avoid waking Evie, she's had a lot of work to do to prepare for designing everyone's dresses for graduation , she deserves all the sleep she can get. I slowly open the door to reveal my sleepy faced boyfriend in his blue robe and blue and gold pj pants .

" Ben it's after curfew . What are you doing here?" I asked in the midst of a loud yawn. Ben walks in the room and sits on my bed.

" I have something to tell you . It couldn't wait." He said as he nervously glanced down at his ring on my finger.

" ok spill it." I reply , kinda harshly but I was tired and he could tell I was so he didn't really notice it.

" I have just been informed that Uma has been found and taken into custody. " he says but he doesn't sound relieved. I mean he should be relieved that are greatest threat has been captured, right?

" good , but what now." I ask sleepily.

" that's what I need to talk to you about. Ironically enough , The council met yesterday to determine the course of action to be taken upon the location of Uma and they all agreed that she should stand trial and that you and I should testify against her. Then they dropped the bomb on me when they told me that they thought no one would trust your testimony against Uma about the Isle since you were raised there and know a lot about it and they think you'd try to back Uma up ..." he informs me

" what?! I'm lady of the court! I'd never back Uma up! Are they stupid!?" I interjected. My blood started to boil as I felt my temper flaring.

" yeah I'm starting to really question their judgement. here's the part that made me come here... the council agreed that we should get married as soon as possible in order to reduce any tension during the trial and any hostility resulting from it as they believe you're past friendship with Uma could cloud up your allegiances . Everyone knows that we will eventually get married but the council wants it to happen ASAP. They believe that you having the title of queen will prove that you would never betray Auradon even though everyone knows you wouldn't " Ben sighs looking down at the floor.

" what!? Don't they realize that we haven't even graduated yet and that we should get a say in that, that's a big responsibility to take on " I loudly whisper as I sit next to Ben on my bed about to puke.

" what the council decides goes, even I can't go against the majority without a good reason. And this was unanimous , there is no way I can go against that. " Ben replied looking as sick as I think I do .

We pull each other into a big hug as I sob uncontrollably. I know we are head over heels in love but I don't know how we are gonna get through this.

Ben POV

As I hold Mal in my arms I can't help but wonder how she is going to deal with all of this.

" this is my fault. If I wasn't king this wouldn't be happening." I say self-depracatingly . Seeing Mal cry like this hurts me so bad but I know that the best thing to do in this moment is to let her cry it out .

" but if you weren't king we never would have met . I would still be on the Isle ." She replies as she sniffles away her tears. It amazes me how she sees the positive things during this shocking time.

" I love that you're being so positive about this . I will be here with you every step of the way. I'll help you adjust to being queen and I'll help you deal with all the stress. " I say as I smooth down her hair and run my fingers along the exposed skin of her upper back.

" thank you so much. I don't know what I would did without you. I know I don't say this enough but I love you Ben. I love you so much it hurts sometimes." Mal says as she sits on my lap, burying her head in my chest.

" I love you too my dragon queen." I say . Mal giggles a little and the next thing I knew Mal and I were in a heated kiss. In What seemed like a glorious eternity later I stand up from the bed and get down on one knee and pull a ring out of the box in my robe pocket. I feel that even though the council is forcing this I should still ask her.

" Mal. I know neither of us expected this. I know our love will hold up in this sudden declaration and this next big step we have to take will be the right one for us. Will you marry me." I say looking up at Mal.

She giggles a little and says," even if we weren't practically forced to get married I would still say yes so yes! Yes yes yes!." I slide the ring on her ring finger next to my signet ring and pull her into a passionate kiss. We hear a snore coming from Evie's bed and see that she hasn't stirred once and that her blue hair is plastered all over her face by drool . Neither me or Mal wanted me to return to my dorm so we both settled under her purple and green covers and laid close together becoming engulfed in each other's body heat. I wrap my arm around her and bury my head in her purple hair ,vowing to myself to never let anything happen to her.

Mal POV

I see sunlight peeking through the blinds. I look over my shoulder to see my fiancé snuggled up against me. It feels weird referring to Ben in that way and by the time I start to get used to it he will be my husband. The clock reads ," Sat. May 9 , 7:47 am" the events of last night made me totally forget that we don't have school today. I adjust myself to get off of my sleeping left arm and I feel Ben tighten his grasp around me. I brush my hair off my face and yawn a big yawn as Evie wakes up.

" morning M" she says between yawns. Not even noticing the extra mass beside me.

" morning E." I say giggling as she still hadn't noticed anything

" what M? What's so funny." She asks, genuinely confused.

"I think you aren't seeing something," I say continuing to laugh

" huh , why's Ben here." She asks

" let's just say Uma was found and the council is forcing me and him to get married really soon so he came over last night and told me and officially proposed," I say showing off my ring.

" I finally get to sleep and I miss all the good stuff." Evie laughs as Ben begins to stir.

" your luck E, it really is. You seem to be napping during all these types of things. I'm sensing a pattern." I laugh as I feel a shift in the mass beside me.

" good morning my queen." Ben says , eyes still closed.

" well well well, it looks like Sleeping Beauty finally awoke. " I laugh . Ben opens his eyes and sits up on my bed , pulling me into his lap.

" oh good morning Evie." Ben says noticing Evie sitting on her bed.

" so , Mal told me about last night. What is going to happen to Uma." Evie asks

" she will face charges of treason and escaping the Isle but other than that the Council has really kept me in the dark." Ben replied nervously

" even though this whole marriage thing between you two is sudden , could I help you plan your wedding." Evie asks

" of course." I replied as Ben nodded in agreement .

" I won't have time to design your dress , but I will have enough time to alter one for you... wait! I actually already have one made for you. " Evie said having a Eureka moment

" you do." I ask kinda offput

"yeah, remember we talked about it. I knew the day would come where you would need it so I went ahead and made it between the shipments of my regular materials." Evie said." I just need to pick it up from the back room of the store. "I smile as I think of how all of Evie's hard work has paid off , allowing her to open a store full of her clothes.

" we can go look at it today M." Evie said breaking me from my thoughts.

" good idea E. Ben and I have a lunch date . We can do it this morning before then." I suggest. The three of us stand up from the beds .

" I'll let you girls head to the store." Ben says as he slips his slippers on. I walk him to the door.

" don't forget to meet me at my dad's statue for our date ." Ben says before kissing me.

" I won't forget , I'll never forget anything about you." I reply kissing him back.

" till next time my love ." Ben says as exits the room .

" get ready M. We need to head to the store" Evie says tossing an outfit to me . I got ready as quickly as I could and before I knew it Evie had me in her shop.

" follow me." Evie said leading me to the back room , neglecting to switch the sign from closed to open so we could have some privacy. She opens the door to the back room. No one except her and Dizzy are allowed back there so this is like an honor. I follow Evie into the room and see a gorgeous white gown with purple and blue accents on it. My wedding gown.

" so this is why you never let me back here." I laugh.

" yeah I didn't want to spoil it." She replies, basking in her work. I'm so proud of her. 2 years ago she would've not even wanted to hear the word work and now she has a shop full of her designs and has the most popular fashion line in the whole kingdom, all while being in a relationship with Doug, who is the mastermind of the business aspect of the fashion line , and being Ben's counselor, in addition to receiving custom orders for custom dresses.

" Evie this is beautiful! I love it " I say marveling at the beauty of my new gown .

" let's get this dress on you." Evie says as she gestures for me to follow her. I take off my purple tshirt dress and step into the gown. Evie ties the back of it and helps me walk to the mirror.

" you look amazing M!" Evie says grinning out of satisfaction.

" you've really outdone yourself this time E." I say beaming over how the dress looks.

" anything for you M. Now come on we can look at shoes and accessories later, I believe you have a date to get ready for."


	2. Chapter 2

Ben POV

As I look at the mirror to check out my outfit I begin to wonder how Mal will look in her wedding gown. I get snapped out of my thoughts as my phone buzzes at me signifying that I need to make my way to dad's statue to meet Mal. I grab my Letterman jacket from my bedpost and sling it over my shoulder. Despite the fact that it's May and it's warm enough for me to wear a polo instead of a button down shirt I still feel like I'll need it , just in case Mal gets cold. I turn off the light and make sure my door is locked as I head downstairs. I pass Jay and Carlos all decked out in their ROAR gear as I head down the hall. I miss being able to be on the ROAR team. At least they have an excellent leader in jay and Lonnie.

"A date with Mal ?" Jay asks

" yup." I say blushing

" you kids have fun now." Carlos says teasingly

" we will ." I say as we head our separate ways. The statue finally comes into sight and under it I see a head of purple hair. " early as usual and as gorgeous as ever " I think as I approach the statue.

" how is it that every time I see you , you become even more beautiful " I say drooling

" one word... Evie. Now come on dork we don't have all day." Mal says laughing as she drags me to our scooters. We both mount our vehicles and put on our helmets.

" last one to the lake owes the other a kiss." Mal teased as she revved her engine.

" you're on." I laugh as we both speed away. We race all the way to the Enchanted Lake, never leaving each other's sight. I fell slightly behind in our race pulling up to the path right after Mal. I saw her grab a picnic basket from her scooter and head down the path. I chased after her and scooped her in my arms and took her to our favorite spot by the lake .

" that's not fair! You cheated!" Mal laughed , still in my arms.

" ok, I'll pay up." I playfully sighed. I kissed Mal with all my might. We kissed until we couldn't breath anymore.

" wow." Is all Mal could manage to say.

" yeah, wow." I replied grinning from ear to ear. I put Mal down and grabbed her hand. We walk to ruins and admire the beauty of the lake. Mal puts down her picnic basket and starts to unpack it. She pulled out strawberries and jelly donuts , of course , sandwiches and some other things. We sit next to each other and cuddle as we eat our food. I grab a strawberry from the bowl and feed it to Mal. She giggles and looks up at me.

" I always wonder what I did to deserve this, to deserve you." She says

" I ask myself the same thing" I say pulling her towards me." But what matters more is the fact that we are head over heels in love."

Mal POV

" I love you Ben." I say to him still sitting in his lap.

" I love you too Mal." Ben says before kissing me. We fall from our sitting position to a laying position. A few minutes later we pull away.

" when will Uma's trial be?"I ask , knowing that it was discussed at his meeting this morning.

" they set it for two weeks from now, they expect us to be married by then , but they told me the sooner the wedding the sooner the trial." Ben sighs.

" I'm so glad we have Evie to help plan." I reply

...

1 week later

" I think you've probably won the award for the kingdom's shortest engagement." Evie says. Helping me into my dress

" yeah, I guess I so " I laugh as Evie helps me into my shoes.

" you look beautiful M." Evie says with a few tears in her eyes. Jay enters the room.

" cmon gals it's time ." He says . We follow him to meet with the rest of the wedding party. Before I know it the procession is beginning. Every one is doing their walk and sooner rather than later Evie is no longer in front of me . Jay links his arm with mine as we begin our walk.

Ben POV

All of our friends have walked down the aisle and now it's time for Mal to come . The bridal March begins playing and then I see her. She is so beautiful , I grin at her as she arrives in front of me. I reach out my right hand to her as she joins me at the alter. My dad starts to go through the normal wedding spiel . We repeat everything we are supposed to and we put the rings on. Before I knew it my dad said." I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." Mal and I kiss and just enjoy the moment. I can't believe that she is my wife.

...

Mal POV

Ben and I marvel at the work Evie did on our newlyweds quarters. We kiss and talk and cuddle for a few hours before heading to bed. Tomorrow is another big day, it's my coronation. Normally the coronation would be a week after the wedding but given the circumstances, mine is having to happen asap now that the wedding is over.

Ben and I both get a little sleepy. We both lay down and cuddle as close as we can.

" goodnight my king." I say droopily.

" goodnight my queen." Ben replied as we both doze off.

...

morning has shown its unwelcome head. I was barely able to fully stand up from my bed when I heard a knock at the door. I open it to find Evie holding my dress with its accessories and one of her massive makeup bags.

" it's time to get you ready! It's your coronation day!" Evie squeals

" as much as I wish I could stay I have to go get ready myself." Ben replies as he leaves Evie and I alone .

Evie dresses me in a tight blue and gold dress . She pulls the front of my hair back with a tiara headband . She does my makeup similar to yesterday's. I put on the earrings dizzy made me and slip on the heels Evie brought . Evie picks up the duffle I had packed for last night and tells me that she'll take it back to our dorm when she heads there to get ready herself. She insisted I go back with her until it's time for me to meet Ben outside the dorms at the carriage. We take one of the limos back to our dorm room. I'm glad Evie designed me a short dress this time , it's easier to keep it looking nice.

Ben POV

" are you sure you want to wear purple your majesty?" Arthur the tailor asked as he apply finishing touches to my king jacket. I requested that any gold on the jacket be turned to purple .

" yes, it's Mal's color Art." I reply

" alrighty, if that's what you want then your outfit is complete." Arthur replies putting his measuring stuff away. I walk out of his tailoring studio. I then look at my watch. It's an hour until I'm going to meet Mal at the carriage before her coronation. I can't wait to see how she looks. Evie has been outdoing herself with her designs lately. Her store is so successful because of her talent. Mal and I go there every time we walk around town . I grin and get lost in my thoughts as I trip down the grand staircase. I landed hard on my right arm as I used it to cover my head during the fall and to catch myself . I try to use it to help me get up but it hurts way to much so I opt for using my left arm instead. My crown started to fall off my head but I'm able to replace it before it does. My mom must have heard the thuds as she dashed into the room.

" Ben?! Are you alright!" She says wrapping her arms around me. I wince in pain as her arm touches mine.

" my arm hurts a bit it's fine." I say , as my mom examines my arm.

" I don't think it is. I think it may be broken " My mom replies

" it's fine . Probably just sprained." I persist stubbornly, I'm not letting Mal's coronation get postponed because of this.

" no it's not." My mom says as She raises my sleeve and becomes horrified by the sight. My arm is a greenish color and is misshapen. I'm in too much pain to even notice her grabbing my left arm to drag me to Auradon hospital which is near the castle . They immediately took an X-ray of my arm. During the X-rays my mom steps out of the room to make some calls. They transport me back to a room as my mom follows still on the phone. I hear the panicked voice of Mal on the other end of the line and I know for sure she is heading here. I'm not going to let her coronation get postponed because of my carelessness. I inform the doctor of this desire and she goes to read my X-ray as quickly as possible . A few minutes later she walks in the room , Mal follows behind her.

" king Ben, I have examined your X-ray and your arm is definitely broken. the breaks are going to require an operation where we will have to place a rod in the bones to ensure they heal property. Due to the day's events I will place it in a heavy duty cast and will perform the operation tomorrow morning. Until then keep it in this sling and take pain killers as needed. No food or drink after 2 am . Once I get the cast on your arm you will be free to go until 11 tomorrow morning, which is when your operation will take place . " the doctor says as she wraps my arm up and puts it in a sling. I don't get to pick a cast color until tomorrow, I'm going surprise Mal by picking purple. For now I use my left arm to get out of the bed and rest my arm in the sling. Mal takes my hand.

" told ya so." Mom laughs. I just roll my eyes.

" what happened."mal asked

" I was thinking about what your dress was going to look like and how we go to Evie's shop often and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I fell down the grand staircase. I'm just glad the coronation is still able to happen. I'd never be able to live it down if my carelessness caused your big day to be messed up." I say as Mal , mom and I head to the limo. She helps me in the vehicle and grabs my free hand. She relaxes into my shoulder as we head to the carriage. The limo pulls up in front of Auradon prep. The door to the limo gets opened and Mal and I get out of the car followed by my mom. Mal keeps a close eye on me as I get into the carriage.

Mal POV

Ben and I sit together in the carriage. I'm not taking my eyes off of him until I have too.

" this certainly isn't how I pictured surprising you." Ben laughed as he gestured to his arm .

" what?" I asked.

" my suit," he replies

" what about it " I ask confused

" the color, do you see any gold on it." He asks

" no it's replaced by ... purple... oh Ben! That's so sweet! I love it!" I cry as I kiss him. I hadn't even been paying attention to his suit, only his arm. The carriage starts to move.

" it's show time my queen." Ben says kissing my cheek. I smile as we approach a crowd similar to that of Ben's coronation. Evie, jay , and Carlos cheer as I pass by them. After the carriage passes them I see them enter the castle to head to their front spots. We reach the blue carpet where Ben's parents are waiting. Adam meets us at the carriage and helps Ben out of it. I follow him as he grabs my hand. We walk up the ceremonial stairs to where Belle is standing.

" we are so proud of you Mal . You've done so many amazing things. I can wait to see what your future holds." belle says grinning.

" thanks belle ." I reply grinning as well.

" I'll see you soon my queen ." Ben says as he follows his parents. I start my walk up the stairs. The same walk Ben took at his coronation. The trumpets play and cameras flash as I reach the big doors leading to the coronation hall. I can already hear the choir singing . I take a deep breath and gather up my courage as the doors open. I see the long hall and am instantly reminded of the battle that took place here over 2 years ago. I look ahead at the throne platform to see Ben smiling at me despite his arm and the pain its causing . I pass my friends and grin. I finally finish my walk down the corridor and reach the platform where my tiara awaits. Belle removes the glass dome from over my crown . Adam hands it to Ben . I kneel closer than I originally had to make it easier for Ben to put it on me. He gently places the crown on my head. Fairy Godmother approaches me with her wand.

" Mal. Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of Auradon with justice and mercy alongside your husband King Ben as long as you shall reign ?" She asks me.

" I do solemnly swear." I reply,I feel a slight touch on my shoulders and head from Fairy Godmother's wand .

" it is my honor and my joy to bless our new queen!" She says as the crowd applauds. I stand up and join Ben .

" this coronation is certainly less eventful than yours." I joke, this is one of the perks of having Vks on your side."

" yeah, you're telling me ." Ben laughs.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben POV

The next morning 10:30 am

" please just a little water. My mouth is drier than Audrey's personality " I plead to Mal from my hospital bed. I'm in a hospital gown and some pajama pants as I await the doctor to take me back to surgery. My arm is resting across my chest.

" dr. Royale said no food or drink." Mal says persistently as she laughs and holds my left hand, being careful not to touch my IV .

" I wish you could come back with me." I say nervously

" even though I can't I'll be thinking of you the whole time ." Mal replies kissing me. Unbeknownst to us the doctor walks in.

Mal POV

" your majesties it's time . Queen Mal would you follow me to where everyone else is waiting . Just come with me as we take King Ben to the OR and then you'll see the waiting room outside the OR doors ." Dr. Royale says. They start to move Ben and I follow. We reach the OR and I head to the waiting room where all my friends and family are waiting. I sit between Evie and Carlos . Evie and Doug were looking at some new design concepts and Carlos and Jane were planning some dog event.

" how are you holding up M?" Evie asked.

" I'm doing fine . I'm just relieved it's a broken bone and not anything more serious ." I replied." Have you gotten the extra bed yet."

" yup it's already set up." She replies.

" good because once Ben is out of the hospital he's coming to our room so I can care for him. I'm not letting him out of my sight unless I have to. Since Ben and I have the same classes we will be able to stay together during school hours . Adam and belle have agreed to take any work we may have during Ben's recovery " I say as belle nodded in agreement. Evie and I continue to talk until the doctor comes into the waiting room.

" King Ben's operation was a success. We have successfully set his bones to heal and implanted a permanent rod in both bones and some under the skin pins to hold it in place . He will have to wear a heavy duty cast and an apparatus that wraps around him to keep his arm completely immobile for the next month. We may start introducing some motion in 2 weeks , if that's so I'll give you a phone call Queen that we will examine and X-ray the arm to determine the best course of action from there. He is in recovery right now and immediate family can come see him." The doctor says. Belle, Adam and I follow the doctor to Ben. His arm is already in that thing the doctor was talking about. I notice that his cast is colored and it's purple. He is waking up as we approach him.

"Hey Mal." Ben says giggling." Have you seen my wife." He asks. I start to get a hurt look on my face, I dont understand this, why is he laughing about this, what's going on, seeing the look on my face belle speaks.

" Mal honey, it's ok he's just on some strong pain reliever that will make him a bit loopy, he doesn't know what he's saying ." Belle assures me.

" oh ok." I reply

" have you seen her." Ben asks again , still giggling.

" I'm right here silly." I laugh placing a kiss on his forehead.

" oh yeah , you're my wife, I had forgotten how beautiful she was." Ben replies as the doctor comes in.

" we are going to take him to a room until the anesthesia wears off and then he will be released into your care Queen Mal." Dr. Royale said as she rolls Ben's bed into a nearby room. Our friends join us soon thereafter.

" how is he?" Evie asks.

" loopy... very loopy." I laughed as I gesture to Ben who's giggling .

" what are you laughing about." I ask him.

"You're pretty." He laughs . Belle hands him his phone and he starts to laugh even louder as he plays on his phone. He's acting like I how I'd picture a toddler would act here . We all look at him and just smile. Carlos videos the whole thing and agrees to send it to us.

... 2 hours later

Everyone has gone to lunch except me. I wanted to stay with Ben. He seems to have calmed down. He's stopped laughing and now he is rubbing my hand. We share a gaze into each other's eyes . I love him so much, I can't wait for him to be better again. I get broken from my thoughts when the doctor enters the room.

" your majesties , King Ben is free to go. Just be sure to keep the arm immobile and administer pain pills as needed." Dr. Royale says as she hands us his medicine and places Ben's chart in the door compartment to be picked up by the nurse who will clean the room. I grab the outfit belle brought for Ben to wear and help him get dressed. I have to remove the thing keeping his arm immobile to help him into his tshirt and put the thing back on him and help him into his jeans and sneakers. He puts his letter jacket on and let's it rest on his shoulder. He grabs my left hand as we walk out of the room to the diner where everyone went. I see them all at a table getting ready to pay. Ben and I walk over to the table .

" hey guys ." He says , catching everyone's attention.

" you've been discharged already?" Evie asked shocked.

" yeah, my half beast blood caused the anesthesia to wear off quicker.I'm all set to stay with you girls and go to school." He says as everyone leaves their money on the table. We all head out to the limo where we get dropped off at the dorms and Ben's parents head back to the castle. I put some blankets on the third bed for Ben. He insists that it be pushed next to mine. I agree and have jay come move it. Ben and I sit in our beds next to each other. We cuddle as much as we can without hurting him.

" I'm sorry." He says out of the blue.

" for what?" I asked concerned

" this, my carelessness and now you have to care for me and we haven't even been married a whole 3 days." He says pointing at his arm

" it could've happened to anyone. If I was there when you originally fell I wouldn't have been able to bear seeing you in that much pain. But if I would've been there you wouldn't have been in so much pain in the first place " I say as a few tears run down my cheek. Ben pulls me into his lap using his good arm. I make sure to not touch his bad arm.

" everything is ok, I'm ok. It's not your fault ." He says soothing me.

Ben POV

I wake with Mal by my side . She's cuddled up in my side. I see her begin to stir .

" good morning beautiful." I say to Mal as she wakes up.

" how are you feeling." She asks.

" pretty good, " i say looking at the clock flashing the day as Tuesday.

"We need to get up and get ready for school," I say getting out of bed . She makes an undistinguishable noise as she gets out of bed. I laugh as I walk over to the closet and grab one of the outfits Mal put together for me. Mal gets dressed first . She helps me get dressed and we both get ready together. After saying goodbye to Evie as she was doing her makeup we walk out of the room , I start heading to stairs .

" do you really think I'm letting you take the stairs?" Mal commented

" why not?" I complained

" I don't want your other arm broken." She replies." I'm not going to trust having a staircase in the same room as you for like 2 months." She laughs

" fine." I sigh as we head to the elevator. We eventually reach outside. A few minutes later I hear an all too familiar noise. Before I knew we were surrounded by reporters and camera flashes.

" what happened to your arm." One said

" did Uma do it ." Said another " what about the trial." Another said. I could tell Mal looked stressed.

" enough." I yelled out . " these questions aren't relevant to today so please go away." I said ,the reporters ignored me and kept on. I thought Mal and I were going to be trapped until we heard some familiar voices.

" did you even hear a word he said, he told you to go away, so go!" I heard Fairy Godmother say

" leave them alone." Mom added.

" obey him he's your king ." Dad chimed in. The reporters eventually left. Mal and I thanked my parents and fairy Godmother profusely before we headed off to class.

... one week later

" so you're not presiding over this trial?" Mal asked me.

"No I'm not because I'm one of the " victims" of her crimes." I say making air quotes

" so who will be presiding?" She asks since I'm the one who normally presides.

" the council decided that , in order to give her a fair trial, Aladdin will be the one presiding." I reply informatively.

" I'm glad Evie didn't go all designer on me for this , it's just a trial." Mal says laughing

" the outfit you picked out is beautiful ." I say right before I kiss her. My good arm wraps around her waist as our kiss deepens. My dad walks into the room interrupting the kiss.

" Son, Mal , cmon it's time ." My dad says. I take Mal's hand and we follow him.


	4. Chapter 4

Mal POV

Ben and I arrive outside the courtroom. We are instructed to follow behind Aladdin and the council for our walk into the room. Evie, Lonnie, and the boys are joining us in the courtroom for support . We get told that it's time for the trial to begin. We follow behind the council and Aladdin into the packed courtroom. In the front row of our side sits our friends and Ben's parents. Ben and I take our seats with Doug, who's our lawyer , at the plaintiff table. Ben and I are representing the kingdom of Auradon, and more specifically us Evie, jay , Carlos, and Lonnie because we were all in that fight with Uma. The doors we walked in shut with a loud thud. Everyone takes their seats and begins chatting. Doug explains that both me and Ben will have to give a testimony about what Uma had done. He also explained that the Kingdom's police unit gathered evidence against Uma from Auradon and the Isle . He shows us samples of magic and water taken from her dress, a sample of her love spell she gave to Ben, written testimonies forced out of some of her crew mates, some of the rope used to tie up Ben , and the shirt she wore when she swam out of the Isle ,when the barrier was opened, which is covered in magic residue from the barrier. Doug also tells us that the council knows Uma is guilty and that this trial is being held to get our testimonies, her testimony ,and to document the evidence.

" she doesn't even have a lawyer , she says she's taking pride in what she did." Doug tells us right before we hear the big doors swing open again. Everyone looks to them and sees Uma in an Auradon prison outfit being escorted by 2 guards to the defendant table. She gives me an evil glare as she sits down.

" this court has been called in session to prove the guilt of Miss Uma Vanessa Shellerton, daughter of Ursula. She has been charged with Treason against King Ben and Queen Mal , escape from the Isle, evading capture, and disruption of a royal event. How do you plead? " Aladdin says to Uma.

" I ain't gonna plead anything, you scrawny heroes are gonna have to figure it out yourself." She snickers.

" ok with that said , Doug Dwarfson , you may present your case against the defendant , in favor of King Ben and Queen Mal as well as the entirety of the kingdom." Aladdin replies. Doug stands up with his big briefcase of evidence he explained to us earlier. He shows and explains all the samples . The crowd gasps at the sample of the love spell. Uma demands that Doug proves it works . Doug grabbed an animal cage from under our table and demonstrates it on two of Cinderella's mice who completely hate each other. As soon as the mice eat the sample they both start socializing with and hugging each other.

Strike 1 , I thought .

" now i would like King Ben and Queen Mal to both give their testimonies. " Doug says as we both stand up and head to the stand. I start," I had went back to the Isle after becoming stressed, I felt it was the one place i could go be myself. Ben and my friends followed me and tried to get me to come home. Uma captured Ben and held him hostage in her ship. I was mortified when I heard that . My friends and I ventured to the ship to find that Uma was going to kill him unless we fulfilled her wishes. We made a fake wand to give her to get Ben back. We rescued Ben from her killer sharks and then she ambushed us. We fought for a bit before escaping. That night at Cotillion I was ready to start anew with Ben. Uma appeared there with Ben and then informed me she managed to get past the barrier when it opened allowing the limo to return home. I figured out she spelled Ben and broke it. A big fight ensued before she escaped." I recount in tears .

" King Ben?" Aladdin says

" Uma captured me and held me hostage for two days saying she would kill me if my friends didn't bring her fairy Godmother's wand . She almost fed me to her pet sharks anyway. I remember before the party, She ran into me on the ship, I started to call the guards on her when she made me drink something. All of a sudden I felt the love I feel for Mal , for her. She told me that she was my true love and that Mal didn't actually love me, which might I add is not true. Spelled me actually believed it. I knew I would have to hurt Mal but Uma assured me it was fine and that the Villains wouldn't hurt me. Mal broke my spell and Uma tried to steal the wand . She turned into an octopus , nearly capsizing the ship. In the end she escaped from me and Mal. " Ben says as he sheds a few tears. I hug him .

" I never want to hurt you like that Mal . I love you." I say to her. She grins before Aladdin tells Uma that she can deliver her testimony.

" let's keep this short and sweet. I did what I had to do to try and rescue everyone from the Isle to regain what we had lost. If queen dragon witch over here hadn't turned smart everything would have been excellent." Uma says smirking. I try not to let Ben see the hurt look on my face and the tears starting to develop but he sees them anyway and comforts me as he growls at Uma. He then transforms into his beast form and yells at Uma , shocking the courtroom. We learned that Ben could transform a few days after Cotillion. Chad and Audrey had kept commenting about how I'm just like my mother, and Ben overheard and went full beast mode. Ben returned to normal and winced in pain as his arm moved a bit. I calm him down as we return to our seats at the table. The council deliberated for a moment before making announcing their decision.

Ben POV

The council is getting ready to announce their decision. Elsa and Anna stand up and read off the verdict.

" we the council have found the defendant guilty of all crimes. This court sentences to her to the removal of all her magic and confinement to the servitude of King Ben and Queen Mal for the rest of her days . Additionally she will never be allowed to leave the castle and will be forced to stay in a room with a magical barrier, ten times stronger than that of the Isle, inhibiting any outside communication during the time she is not needed for work. A guard will be in her presence at all times and will ensure that she doesn't make any attempt to escape. Fairy godmother has agreed to come and teach her the curriculum at Auradon prep so she will still receive the same education as everyone else her age" Elsa and Anna say.

" I approve this sentence, what about you your majesties." Aladdin says

" King Ben and I approve the prescribed sentence." Mal stands and says before I'm even able to stand up myself.

" the council has spoken. Uma Vanessa Shellerton I sentence you to the removal of all your magic and the lifetime servitude to king Ben and Queen Mal , which includes confinement in a room with a barrier during anytime of rest or breaks, and the presence of a guard at all times. Court dismissed." Aladdin says. Uma gets led out of the courtroom . Mal leans into my left shoulder.

" is what Uma said true am I just a good for nothing witch." She cried

" no , nothing Uma said is true. You're not a witch, you're the best person I know." I reply comforting her.


	5. Chapter 5

Mal POV 2 weeks later

The hype from Uma's trial has finally started to die down. Ben's arm is doing better as well. The doctor called us and said that Ben doesn't have to be in the immobilization thing all the time anymore. But he still has to wear it in public. Right now we are in Evie's store helping her with her orders, well I am. We are in the back room sorting dresses.

" I can help, I still have one good arm." Ben complains as he watches Evie and I work.

" we are big girls Ben, we've been through a lot worse than just sorting some dresses." Evie replies and she places the over the hanger bag over the dress placing the order sheet in the front pouch.

" so that's Lonnie's dress? It's beautiful." I ask pointing at the dark blue, pink, and mint dress

" yeah, she told me to make something that would steal Jay's heart ." Evie says , exaggerating the word steal.

" fitting for wooing an ex-thief." I laugh as I put the order sheet for Jane's pink and blue dress into the pouch.

" the girls should be here soon to pick up their gowns." Evie said as we finish working . We each grab the dresses we organized and hang them on the rack behind the register . Evie looks at her store and smiles. Ben and I go sit on one of the nearby decorative cushions.

" I can't believe that only 2 years ago I was making clothes out of curtains , clothes pins , and scrapped safety pins. And now I have a successful boutique." Evie states getting Ben's attention.

" you four have certainly come along way. Mal you're queen , Evie you have your store and the website, jay got signed for professional tourney and professional ROAR and Carlos ,along with being signed to professional ROAR, is starting his own adopt- a-dog service." Ben says as he and I stand up

" all the exact opposite of what our parents wanted, mother wanted me to only enhance her power and never have any myself, she always wanted me to serve her , Evil Queen only wanted Evie to care about herself and enhance her own appearance, cruella never wanted Carlos to be near a dog and Jafar never wanted jay to realize his full potential so he would never leave the shop." I explain as Ben looks heartbroken.

" I'm sorry you had to live like that." Ben replies looking at the ground

" it's ok Ben, it's not your fault. We got used to the pain and neglect, it became normal to us , we basically lived on our own for our whole lives. We lived in the hideout together after we all turned 12 , it became our home and we became a family , we all developed a sibling bond that endured through our parent's abuse. We will tell you specifics when the four of us are together , but it's just way too painful to do it while we are apart " I explain with tears in my eyes. Ben's eyes fill with tears and he wraps his arm around me.

" it's ok Ben we don't have to live that way anymore, you're making a difference in so many lives. You're doing the right thing ." I comfort him.

" I just don't want you guys to have to go through that again ." Ben sobs. We embrace each other and comfort each other with our touch. Soon after Jane and Lonnie enter the shop.

" hey girls, Ben!" Lonnie exclaims.

" hey Lonnie!" We exclaim.

" I can't believe we graduate tomorrow!" Jane adds

" I know , only 2 years ago we came here and had to try and fit in , disobeying our parents in the process. Gosh what a hard time that was, we were so scared of what would happen to us if we failed and we eventually knew that we would be killed if we failed. Ben is the only reason the 4 of us are still alive ,after preventing us from even contacting the Isle after the last incident " Evie and I recount in tears as we think about our parents. Evie and I momentarily hug and cry it out before returning to our friends. That's the one bad thing about the AKs, they will never understand what we had to go through , they will never fully understand what they have to take for granted.

" we are fine, sometimes we just have to say these things to move past them. It happens a lot it's fine. Especially around holidays and big events." Evie says before anyone can asks questions. The Aks just nod in understanding. Evie grabs Lonnie and Jane's dresses from the rack and hands them to them . They give Evie the appropriate amount of money . She keeps her custom order prices private so only she and the client know the price. I make Ben sit back down while we aren't doing anything. I sit on his lap.

" so what exactly happens at graduation." I ask as Evie silently thanks me.

" we wear our caps and gowns and we will receive a diploma, showing we have met all requirements necessary to graduate . In addition, academic, athletic and service accomplishments will be recognized." Jane explains." It's based on a series of traditions , which is also why all of us girls decorated our caps." That explains a lot I thought. Evie drug me to a cap decorating party with the girls. Hers is obviously covered in rhinestones and diamonds while mine has an M and B with a heart in the middle with both letters wearing a crown and the side with the M is decorated like a dragon and the beast crest is on the B side. Ben won't see it till tomorrow but he's going to love it.

" I can't believe that tomorrow is mine and Evie's last day living together." I say , turning to Ben , as the girls chat,with a few tears running down my cheek.

" I was going to wait until tomorrow to surprise you but I can tell you now, your friends have been invited to live in the castle with us. Not everyone has, upsetting as it may be, accepted everything that's happened involving you guys, also I know that you four have never been apart during your time in Auradon and the from what you've told me the few years before , separating you guys now would be awful. Evie , Carlos and Jay already know . Carlos and jay agreed to be members of the Auradon city professional teams they signed for and instead of going to college in person all 4 of you and myself are signed up for online classes through Auradon University." Ben informed me causing me to trap him in an embrace.

" you're amazing , thank you, I love you so much." I say to him before I kiss him. Lonnie, Jane and Evie look up and giggle.

" you two are so adorable." Lonnie squeals.

" so we've been told." Ben laughs as we turn to the girls.

" I never pictured that any of this would happen." Jane says holding her dress.

" me either." Lonnie says as she begins to think. " hey I think that movie about what's happened since the arrival of the Vks comes out tonight. Why don't us and the rest of the boys go see it."

" sounds fun." I reply giving a hopeful look to Ben.

" I'm in if you girls are." He says .

" I've already texted the other boys and they want to see it too." Jane replies. That girl is always one step ahead. It's been a while since we've gone out together, I'm looking forward to it.

Ben POV

All my friends and I are standing outside Auradon Theater. We are waiting for the movie to start.

" I like how it's called the Core Four," Evie said," I feel so famous."

" we actually are famous E, me for obvious reasons, the boys are playing professional sports and you are the mastermind behind the kingdom's biggest fashion line." Mal informs

" yeah I guess we are famous , it just goes to show that an Isle upbringing does have its perks." Evie replies as us Aks give her an odd look. Before anyone could speak up jay explains what she means.

" on the Isle we were taught to fight for what we believe in , granted it was revenge and evil , to give all of our effort to what we do , even though at the time it was evil deeds, and to never give up, if we did we wouldn't survive to see the next day, and most importantly we were taught to rely on those important to you, if we wanted to survive we had to never give up and always stick together ." Jay explained intriguing us AKs as the Isle wasn't all bad, mostly bad but not all bad. We all enter the movie theater together. We attempt to buy tickets but the lady selling them said that she insisted that we not pay to see the movie based on us, and that she'd never dare charge the King and Queen anything despite our insisting otherwise . The same thing happened with our snacks . Since we did not have to pay we got a bag of popcorn for each couple to share and a drink for everyone. I may have also sneakily got Mal a pack of her favorite strawberry candy. We find our theatre and walk inside to find an empty row with reserved signs, before we fully enter the theatre an usher pulls us aside.

" your majesties, sir jay, sir Carlos, sir Doug, Miss Evie, Miss Lonnie, and Miss Jane , when we found out of your presence and your plans to watch this movie we reserved seats for you." He said bowing,

" you didn't have..." I start

" nonsense, only the best for the Kingdom's finest , and the inspiration for this fine film,follow me." He interjects . The 8 of us follow him and take our seats. We get comfortable . Everyone was staring at us, that is the worst part about being king and all of us being famous for that matter , eventually Jay tells everyone that we are here to enjoy the movie like everyone else and that staring is impolite . We chat amongst ourselves.

" I have a surprise for you." I say to my wife.

"Another one ." She laughs.

" yeah but this one is nice and simple ." I say handing her the candy.

" you got me strawberry popits! I love these because of the flavor and the fact that they are inspired by tourney" She exclaims.

" of course, only the best for my queen." I grin as she pops a piece of candy in her mouth. Before we know it the lights turn off and the movie starts. I'm the first person to appear on the screen. The guy playing me announces the proclamation and then it goes to the VKs singing a song about how bad they are. Mal blushes as we continue to watch the movie .

Mal POV

Ben just puts his head in his palm when his character reenacts his schoolwide musical number from after the tourney game . It goes to the part about our first date. I'm still astonished at the scenery and mortified when my character thoughts Ben's had drowned . Knowing what I do now, I blush and lean into Ben when his character says I love you to mine, thinking he was under the spell when it had already washed off.

" I don't know what love feels like."I hear my character say to Ben's. I put my right hand into his left and lean into his shoulder. Everyone laughs at the part about the video chat Evie, Carlos , Jay and I had with our parents, including the 4 of us. The part about family day comes on.

" ugh they just had to put that in there." I silently grumble as our characters argue with chad's. Ben's character looked so abandoned after the commotion causing everyone to run from him, including his parents, if I had known that happened and if I known he wasn't spelled and genuinely loved me I would have ran back to him because, whether I knew it or not, I loved him then too. But that's the past and I know it had to happen.

" I know it's time to say goodbye so hard to let go." My character sings as a tear rolls down her cheek and into the batter. The movie then shows when Ben and I were in the carriage. I laugh at how accurate my character was at portraying my awkwardness and mortification.

The crowd awwws when Ben's character says ," I haven't been faking anything ." As he slips the ring on my character's finger. Real Ben lifts my hand up and kisses the ring as I grin. The showdown with the wand occurs and my mother's character appears on screen. Even seeing a reenactment involving her makes my blood boil.

" the strength of Evil is good as none when stands before 4 hearts as one." My character chants defeating mother halfway through the movie ,during that part me, Evie, Carlos and jay share a look. Evie and I smile at each other during set it off. I feel stressed when the reporters hound my character . My stomach tightens during the reenactment of the fight . I can see the look of guilt on Ben's character's face when he learns my character went back to the Isle, during that even I noticed Ben look down , not able to bear watching it. I comfortingly rub his back.I feel guilty when my character tells Ben to go away on the Isle after he told her he loves her. My friends and I laugh at the sword fight remembering that despite the tension it was really fun.

Ben POV

I can tell that all my friends are enjoying the movie. I was until it got to the Cotillion scene. Seeing Mal's character's face when Uma was coming down the stairs is heartbreaking. I grab Mal's hand with my good one and run circles on it. I feel disgusted with myself as I watch the events unfold, betraying Mal, yelling at dad and fairy godmother and nearly releasing all the villains. I know that wasn't really me but I still feel guilty about it. When mine and Mal's character's kiss and win against Uma I feel better. The movie ends and I'm in awe at how accurate it was. The 8 of us grab our popcorn and drinks and leave the theater and head to a restaurant.

" I quite enjoyed that movie." I say as we wait for our food .

" was I really that much of a scaredy cat around dude Ben." Carlos laughs

" oh yeah." I reply. My arm starts to hurt so I whisper to Mal for some pain pills which I take.

" did I really look that ridiculous during that musical number in front of the whole school " I ask blushing

" yeah you did ," Evie replied before realizing something," wait why aren't you guys mad at us for what we did and the love spell."

" we already knew. We had already known by the time the coronation happened" Doug said

" how?!" The VKs reply

" Ben told us about how he was spelled and it washed off and how he actually loved you Mal." Lonnie explains

" I knew you didn't have a crush on me in the beginning, you were too focused on your parent's plans ." I say as Mal looked shocked. Mal, Evie , Jay and Carlos shamefully look down at the table " I only said that so you weren't spooked. I didn't want you to leave." I explain.

" if you don't trust us to even tell us what you knew about our own plan I guess we should just go. Cmon guys." Mal says as her ,Evie, Carlos, and jay start to get up.


	6. Chapter 6

Mal POV

Evie , Jay, Carlos and I walk out of the restaurant . We only shed a few tears as we all knew this would happen. We spot a nearby bench , big enough for four. We walk over to the bench and sit down.

" that situation was... what's the word." I say I looking at my friends. Our eyes all have a faint glow .

" inevitable ." Carlos replies knowing exactly what I wanted to say.

" yeah , we all knew they didn't trust us." I reply as we all nod in agreement.

" the only thing that can make us feel better now.." jay starts

" the song." Evie finishes as I begin singing, a smirk growing on our face as we all stand up. Our eyes start to glow eyes glow green, Evie's blue, Carlos has one eye glow white and one black ,and Jay's glow red.

" they say I'm trouble, they say I'm bad, they say I'm evil , and that makes me glad." I sing grinning .

" a dirty no good down to the bone , my worst nightmare can't take you home." Jay continues

" so I got some mischief in my blood , can you blame me, I never got no love." Evie smirks

" they say I'm Callous , a lowlife hood, I feel so useless..." Carlos adds

" MISUNDERSTOOD!" We all chant as we laugh, kinda evilly.

" I forgot how much fun this was ." Jay says as rain begins to fall,enhancing the mood.

" i feel like ..." I start

" paying a visit to the museum." Evie finishes giving me her classic smirk that I haven't seen since the Isle.

" exactly." I reply," to get my spell book, your mirror, the wand, jafars staff and any other items we may want." I smirk as we start to walk

" Mirror mirror , on the wall ." Evie starts

" who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world... wicked world. I'm rotten to the core core ... rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core core... who could ask for more? I'm nothin like the kid next, like the kid next door . I'm rotten to the core... I'm rotten to the ... I'm rotten to the core." We all sing, picking up the chorus. We do the dance we came up with on the Isle. We hear footsteps approaching us in the rain .

" call me a schemer... call me a freak... how can you say that I'm just... unique." I sing allowing a smirk to grow on my face.

Ben POV

Jane and I catch up with the VKs and they appear to be singing and dancing.

"call me a freak... how can you say that I'm just ...unique." I hear Mal sing

" what me a traitor? Ain't got yo back? Are we not friends? What's up with that!" Jay continues

" so I'm a misfit, so I'm a flirt, I broke your heart, I made you hurt." Evie sings with a snicker

" the past is past is past, forgive forget, the truth is..." Carlos sings and then momentarily tapers off.

" you ain't seen nothing yet!" They all sing together.

"Mirror mirror , on the wall ." Evie starts

" who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world... wicked world. I'm rotten to the core core ... rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core core... who could ask for more? I'm nothin like the kid next, like the kid next door . I'm rotten to the... I'm rotten to the core." They all sing, picking up the chorus. Doing the same dance. Jane and I reach them and they notice. Turning to look at us. Their eyes are full of disbelief and hurt. I reach my hand for Mal's but she pulls hers away, resting it on Carlos's shoulder. They all have snickers on there faces. I notice their eyes are all glowing different colors. Lonnie is behind us filming this in case a trial has to be held. Gosh if they have to go to trial I don't know what I'd do Doug is still inside at our table .

" look at what scar drug in." Mal smirks as the others evilly laugh . I'm hurt by this comment but I know that they aren't themselves. I have no idea what's gotten into them, I hope they will snap out of it and explain. Evie gives Mal a look. She nods. They start walking closer to us.

"mother always knows best." She sings with a smirk

" show her pass every test ." Evie continues, smirking as well.

" hear her , voice in my head." Carlos sings , also smirking.

" evil is the only real way to win ." Jay sings the first part and they harmonize the last part.

"We've got all the ways to be WICKED ." They sing a few times

" long live having some fun , we take what we want , there's so many ways to be wicked, with us evil lives on the right side of wrong, there's so many ways to be wicked." They sing again

" we've got all the ways to be WICKED" they sing a few times again.

" so many ways to be wicked." Mal sings

They all smirk and high five. She mockingly blows me a kiss. What has gotten into them . I'm speechless.

" what lucifer got your tongue." Evie says laughing.

" e, it's oh dragon got your tongue . They are way more intimating than Lady Tremaine's cat." Mal laughs. Jane and I just stand there.

" guys guys, don't say that." Jay says. Finally someone is talking some sense.

" it's obvious they aren't smart enough to know what it means." He laughs . Nope I was wrong.

" so A dragon really does have your tongue. " Carlos laughs

" no , what's with you guys" I ask, wanting answers

" that whole faith and trust stuff you've been teaching us belongs in the dumpster in the alley, it's trash." Jay says laughing as he and the other 3 momentarily come out of their trance. Their eyes momentarily stopped glowing and they smiled at us. Mal started to speak to me and hug me before her eyes started glowing again. She instantly backed away from me.

" you've never trusted us so why should continue to be good." Mal said , her eyes glowing profusely.

" you all have someone who loves you. You're not your parents. We all trust you." I plead. They continue to stare at us. My mind instantly goes to when Mal returned to the Isle. I don't ever want that to happen again.

" Mal , I know you're in there somewhere. Please listen to me , listen to your heart." I plead again

" Guys the thing from inside the restaurant,it's not like that. The four of us thought that was all the past and that we've all moved on. We didn't want to bring back any pain the plan may have caused." Jane says interjecting before the situation gets out of hand. The VKs relax after we explain everything. Magic pours out of all of them and they collapse to the pavement. The hit hard and they have scrapes and cuts all over their bodies but none of them look too serious. Any bleeding they have stops almost instantly . Their skin will just be raw in those spots for a bit and they'll have some bruises and at worst a sprain of some sort.

" mal!" I Exclaim before crouching next to her. The VKs wake up and hold their heads.

" what happened? Why are we on the ground? I have a headache." They all groan as we help them stand up. They all lurch to the side and we catch them.

" you turned evil again." Jane explains.

" we would never do that we love it here." Mal rebutted. " the last thing we remember is walking out of the restaurant." The others nod in agreement.

" its true, you guys acted like you were back on the Isle, Lonnie videoed the whole thing." I say as Lonnie comes next to Jane and I and shows them the video.

" it's the curse." Mal says as the others agree

" for sure." Evie agrees

" definitely." Carlos adds.

" it has to be." Jay replies shaking his head." There is no other explanation "

" curse?" I ask confused

" lets talk about it inside." Mal requests.

We all head back into the restaurant .

" so the curse..." I bring up

" During your coronation Maleficent tricked Mal into using the strength of 4 spell because she knew it's side effects included a curse on the spell's subjects. Our goodness got strength but so did our evilness. What the spell did is it combined all of the goodness and evilness in our hearts into one force. There is still a little bit of our old selves in us and the curse takes advantage of that and since we all still had a bit of rottenness in our hearts due to our upbringing it gets amplified by 4 and it gets strong enough to possess us. We get into those cursed spells easily, especially when we get anxious or feel betrayed, our Isle upbringing starts to rear its unwelcome presence,hence the reason Mal turned into a dragon at fear getting sent back to the Isle, which makes the curse stronger. Even after two years it can still be hard on us , we know that not everyone trusts us and that it will always be like that, it's just hard to handle sometimes . We always wonder what we did to earn that distrust caused by who our parents are, which also makes the curse so much worse. It's never often that all 4 of us fall into a cursed spell at the same time so usually at least one of us is ourself and can watch the others until the curse subsides." Carlos replies, awkwardly taking a drink of his cola. The Vks all nod and look down at the table, shamefaced.

" the four of us here will always be here for you, everyone that matters will always trust you. We will find a cure for the curse even if it takes all of my power ." I inform them. We sit in silence for a bit before I speak up again.

" what was up with those songs you guys sang out there?" I ask," I didn't think singing was allowed on the Isle and those songs sounded like Isle songs."

"You're right it's not allowed on the Isle, but we didn't care. We sang anyway. Nowadays We always sing those songs when we become stressed or think we aren't good enough for Auradon, causing a cursed spell to come over us , which ,as depressing as it may sounds ,happens quite often, our Evil roots are what we know best and that channels the curse so we return to our old mischievous selves when we feel pressure or betrayal." Carlos says ashamed as all 4 of them look down again not daring to make eye contact.

" guys, if you feel stressed or unwanted, or like you're not good enough for Auradon , come to us and talk it out. We want what's best for you and are willing to help you in anyway possible to get past this curse." I tell them reassuringly. They all look up and smile.

" thank you. Sometimes it's just rough for us and we find ourselves in a tough situation and the curse takes us over. And I'm saying this for all of us and think we all agree that We will all take you up on that offer." Evie says as everyone smiles again as the food comes out

Evie, Mal , jay , and Carlos are still in awe of all the foods we have in Auradon and all the sweet things we have here. They told us they never had sweets until they got in the limo to Auradon.

" guys, you will never be sent back to the Isle, you've endured so much there and I would never want you guys to go through that again ." I say. Evie, Carlos, Jay and Mal all have a new glow about them and their smiles get bigger.

" that's a relief," they all say in unison . Again Evie realized something . My stomach sinks , hoping it doesn't end up putting them in their cursed trance again

" hey Ben, when is dizzy being brought over? Cotillion was over a year ago and she's is still over there." She asked. I breathe a sigh of relief as the question is harmless. Mal and I decided to surprise Evie on her 18th birthday with dizzy. When dizzy came over several months ago we told her the plan and she agreed. She's been secretly staying at the castle with my parents, at Evie's birthday party Mal and I are going to give her a gift bag with dizzy's adoption papers in it and then we will bring her out to Evie . Mal assured me that this will be amazing. I hesitated a bit with Evie's question until Mal saved me.

" you'll just have to wait until your birthday party." She said. All the others knew about the plan, including Doug, and nodded in agreement

" so that chant in the movie is how your store got its name?" Jane asks changing the topic.

" yeah , it was a defining moment for the 4 of us, that chant proved that we weren't like our parents. It was also one of the first times we've stuck up for something even though we knew the consequences ." Evie explains

" it was one of the first things that was ever meaningful to us ." Mal says as the food comes out. She and I got the lady and the tramp special it's some sort of pasta became silent, especially jay and Carlos. Before I knew it Mal and I got to the last noodle and continue to eat it. The noodle ended and Mal and I were caught in a kiss.

" that's why it's called the lady and the tramp special." I laugh as we pull away. Everyone else finishes eating and we wait for dessert.

" hurry up. " jay said

" I want my chocolate!" Carlos chants.

" those boys still haven't learned." Evie laughs.

" huh?" I ask

" ever since we came to Auradon they have been obsessed with sweets ." Mal explains laughing at them fighting over the after dinner mints that I asked the waitress to deliver early.

" that explains a lot," Doug laughs as dessert arrives and the boys dig in fast.


	7. Chapter 7

Mal POV

The next day

Ben has already started research into the curse. He created a committee headed by Elsa and Merlin to research the curse as well and to try to find a cure. He's even going to let me look through my spell book to see if I can find a cure, but for now Evie is helping us get ready for graduation.

" E , Ben we need to put our caps and gowns on ." I say walking over to the rack where the blue and gold outfits hang. " ben I'll help you get yours on. " I pick up Ben's gown and walk over to him. I take off the thing he has to wear to keep his arm immobile. I put his gown on him and put the arm thing back on him. He , with my help, puts his crown on and then his cap. I then put my gown on over my dress and put my crown and cap on as well. We both on our matching chords and medals that signify that we graduated with honors and are co-salutatorians.

" aww it's like his and her caps and gowns." Evie coos at me and Ben.

" all these things on my neck are heavy." Ben and I complain simultaneously

" the life of an overachiever." Evie says laughing as she puts all of her graduation stuff on. Ben notices many cap.

" I love what you did with your cap Mal. " he says blushing

" it's one of the most important days of our lives, I thought I should have my cap depict my favorite part of the last two years." I reply blushing as well. Ben kisses me and then we hear a knock on the door.

" come in ." I call out as Ben and I pull away. Jay and Carlos walk in all decked out in their graduation attire.

" ready to go guys." Jay asks.

" yeah! Let's go." Evie exclaims. We walk out of the room and shut the door.

" guys I can't believe that only 2 years ago we were at the whim of our parents with no future and now we are graduating from Auradon Prep knowing exactly what we want to do." I comment , looking back on how far we've come.

" I'm so proud of you four. You guys have proven that someone's past doesn't define who they are." Ben says taking my hand. We walk to the elevator and head to the first floor. We catch up with Jane, Lonnie, Doug, Audrey and Chad in their graduation attire. All of us except Audrey and chad have many cords, medals and those types of things around our necks. Audrey and chad aren't that smart. We all walk to family day garden where graduation is being held. Everyone's parents are there and my mom's in a jar on the stage, and Evil Queen, Jafar, and Cruella De Vil are on a video call that has had the sound turned off coming from their end, which is really good they could interrupt the whole event. Fairy Godmother calls all the students behind the stage and instructs all us to line up in order of our seats. My seat is next to Ben's since we now have the same last name since we are married. Chad is first but Carlos's name comes first in our friend group , then Doug's name, Jane is after him and then Evie , then Ben, myself, jay, and Audrey's after jay. We hear procession music and walk in order to our seats . Fairy Godmother walks up to the stage. She gives some opening remarks and then calls Ben and I up for our co-salutatorian speech. Before we begin i notice Evie is super stressed looking because her and Doug have their co-valedictorian speech next.

" Auradon Prep class of 2018, we've come along way these last few years. We are certainly an interesting bunch and the first class to have VKs in it. I would like to thank you all for accepting my friends and I. We were unsure of this place at first but once we came here it became home. We've laughed, fell in love, gotten into battles, and most important of all we've stood up for each other through thick and thin. Today is the day we celebrate everything we've done for each other and look forward to what's to come." I say

" all of you sitting in front of us have become part of one big family. I'm proud to say I'm an '18 fighting Knight. This is certainly an unconventional group but a lovable one. Shout out to Carlos for fixing the school's wifi when it went down and everyone went crazy and to jay for leading the Tourney and ROAR teams to being the best in the kingdom , and to Evie for eliminating all of the campus's fashion crises , last but not least a shoutout to Mal...you've brought out the good in all of us , you've made us all happy. Nobody here would be the same if Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos hadn't come into our lives. Everyone graduating today has accomplished so much and will go on to accomplish great things. Here's to the Auradon Prep class of 2018!" Ben exclaims finishing our speech. We return to our seats as the crowd applauds. Evie and Doug get called up to the stage for their speech. It covers the same stuff as mine and Ben's. Evie tears up as she talks about how Ben saved us from the Isle. By the time the speech is done everyone is in tears and I give them a standing ovation, everyone else follows. Fairy Godmother starts calling names, starting with chad and ending with Audrey.

" everyone please rise. " Fairy Godmother requests. We all obey.

" move your tassels from right to left." We obey her again.

" congratulations Auradon Prep Graduates!" She exclaims as we all toss our caps in the air. The crowd applauds. We all find our caps and then head to change out of our caps and gowns for the after party.

The after party

Everyone is having a blast. Set it off comes on and we all sing and dance to it like we did at Ben's coronation.

Neither me, jay, Evie , or Carlos could believe what had happened these last two years. It's like a dream come true to us.


	8. Chapter 8

Today is the day Ben goes back to the doctor and it's also Evie's birthday. We are going to the doctor this morning and then we are having a surprise party for Evie this evening. We are currently on the way to the doctor's. Ben and I chatted with Dizzy yesterday and she's excited. Tonight Evie will get to see her and will hopefully say yes to adopting her. Ben and I reach the hospital and head inside where we get called back almost immediately. The doctor removes Ben's immobilization apparatus and then saws the cast off. Ben's arm looks better than how belle described it its no longer green and misshapen but it still looks weak. The doctor takes Ben into the X-ray room and allows me to enter and stay behind the protective barrier. Once the X-rays are done we head back to a room. Soon thereafter the doctor returns.

" King Ben, your arm is healing nicely. It will still need a cast but this one is not as heavy duty as the other one. You will also be able to move your arm around as much as you can tolerate." The doctor said , as she opened a cabinet and retrieved the cast materials.

" what color cast would you like your majesty." She asks.

" purple." Ben quickly replies. The doctor gets the cast on Ben's arm and tells us that we can go.

" you can be the first one to sign my cast now that it can be signed , like what we did when Carlos broke his ankle." Ben explained," we will be able to get a marker once we reach the castle ."

We exit the hospital and head to the castle to prepare for the party. Ben shoots a quick to Doug to let him that plan : Evie Surprise party is a go. The limo pulls up at the castle. Ben and I walk inside to find all of our friends, except Evie and Doug, starting to put up decorations. They notice that we walk in.

" are you guys sure this will work?" Jane asks putting up streamers.

" totally, Doug is taking Evie to a fancy restaurant for a date, so she'll already be nicely dressed, and then we have a limo arranged to take them here, after that we will party for a little bit and then we will have her open presents, she'll open the present from Ben and I to find Dizzy's adoption papers and then we will bring her out. She's the little girl we've been keeping at the castle the past months, you've all met her. " I explain," belle has agreed to doll her up for the event."

" can you and Ben set the tables," Jane asks , still focused on the streamers.

" of course." I reply. Ben and I start to set up the cups , napkins, food bowls and decorations on the tables.

2 hours later

Ben POV

We have just finished decorating the ballroom. We are all retreating to different parts of the castle to get ready for the party. Mal and I head up to our bedroom , Carlos and jay head up to their rooms ,and Lonnie and Jane head to two of the guest rooms. Mal pulls out one of the party dresses Evie made for her out of the closet. She says this is her favorite party dress. It's purple with blue gems . Naturally Evie had a pair of shoes and earrings paired with the dress. I select the suit I wore at graduation to wear to the party. I head to the bathroom attached to mine and Mal's room to get changed while she changes in the bedroom. A few minutes later I'm changed and Mal says I can come in the room.

" can you tie the back of my dress." Mal asks as I walk out of the bathroom in my suit to find Mal in her dress. I walk over to her and tie her dress. She slips her shoes on and head to the bathroom. I follow her. She curls her hair and puts it in a bun. She then applies some makeup.

" you look gorgeous." I say as she walks out of the bathroom.

" this is my best friend's 18th birthday party. I have to look my best. She went over the top in her looks for my 18th birthday a few months ago." Mal replies as she takes my hand. We walk downstairs to the ballroom to find all of our friends done up . Guests are starting to arrive. Mal and the girls invited all of the girls Evie has made dresses for and become friends with. Doug's cousins and the tourney team, save chad, are invited as well. We walk up to our friends as my phone dings.

It is a text from Doug,

" Doug just texted me and said that they are on the way." I tell our group.

" we should go check on Dizzy Mal." I tell her. We walk into one of the rooms adjoined to ballroom. Mom did a phenomenal job getting her ready.

" dizzy, Ben and I will come back in here when it's time to take you to Evie. Until then do you want a snack to tide you over." Mal explains.

" I'm good, belle had Mrs. Potts make a sandwich earlier." Dizzy replies

" we will be back soon," I say before we exit the room. The lights in the ballroom are off and Jane calls to us to hide. Mal and I hide behind one of the tables we set up earlier. We hear the doors to ballroom open.

" what's going on Doug?" Evie asked. Before Doug could reply the lights turn on and we all jump out.

" Surprise!" We all say to a surprised Evie. Mal, jay, Carlos and I walk over to the birthday girl.

" you guys, this is amazing!" She exclaims giving us a group hug.

" happy birthday Evie." Mal and the boys exclaim.

" I can't believe you guys did all of this for me." Evie replies on the verges of tears.

" anything for family." Carlos replied as we start walking towards the party.

" this is so much better than my 6th birthday party , Mal is actually invited to this one and I actually have friends to share it with, I just wish Dizzy was here." Evie explained. Mal gave me a look saying that it was present time.

" it'd time for the birthday girl to open presents , gather round everyone!" I announce as we take seats by the gift table. Mal hands Evie her present from us first. She pulls out a packet of papers from the giftbag.

" what's this for." She asks confused, " the Auradon adoption agency?" Mal and I get up and get dizzy . She walks with us to the ballroom.

" Evie!"Dizzy exclaims as she runs to Evie and gives her a hug.

" Dizzy!? Is that really you!" Evie exclaims

" yes! I've been in Auradon for several months now waiting for this day." Dizzy explains

" you guys are the best!" Evie exclaims looking at Mal and I .

" before you ask again. Those are Dizzy's adoption papers , due to her age she'll need a legal guardian and Mal and I both knew how much you love her and so we thought it would be a good idea for you to be her guardian. All you have to do is sign." I explain as Evie tears up again.

" of course I will. I can't believe you guys did this for me. Best birthday ever." Evie exclaims hugging us.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey guys! I was asked about the relationship between Evie and Dizzy and in this story and so I just wanted to clarify that while yes, Evie is Dizzy's legal guardian they will continue to maintain their sisterly relationship. The reason I made Evie Dizzy's legal guardian is that Dizzy has always looked looked to to Evie and Evie being her legal guardian allows her to show Dizzy the ins and outs of Auradon and help her become integrated with Auradon life. As always thank you for reading and let me know if you have any suggestions for future chapters for any of my stories or if you have any ideas or suggestions for new stories._**

 ** _-Peeweechu_**

The next day

Mal POV

Today is the day we move out of our dorms. We had the boys and Ben's Dad move my art stuff and Evie's design stuff to the castle a few days ago, so all we really have to pack is our clothing , our lap tops and our smaller possessions. Evie and I each have 2-3 boxes and 2-3 large garment bags full of stuff in addition to the backpacks we brought from the Isle slung on our backs.

Ben and the boys are going to help us load the limo.

" I can't believe we will never return to this room." I say in tears.

" I know, we've had so many great memories here. " Evie says as we walk around the room, done up the way we found it the day we arrived in Auradon. We keep walking around in silence until we hear a knock at the door.

" come in!" I call out. Ben, jay,Carlos, and Doug enter the room. They grab the boxes and garment bags and head out of the room. Evie , Ben and I follow the boys as they leave the room.

" goodbye , I'll miss you." I say as I turn off the light , one of my tears hitting the carpet. Once the door is shut , Evie and I completely break down . Ben holds us in his arms . Evie and I cry the whole way to the limo. We dry our eyes and remain silent until we reach the castle. The boys take our things to our rooms. It doesn't take long for me to get unpacked. I sit on mine and Ben's bed looking down at the floor. I don't even notice that Ben sits next to me.

" everything ok? You and Evie cried a lot back there." Ben asks pulling me into a hug.

" yeah, it's just that , that room has been the center of our life for two years. It's been our home since we've came here and we've had so many great memories there." I explain.

" think of all the great memories you'll have here because of the memories you had there," Ben comforts me.

" you're right , I need to use those good memories to give me strength for the future." I reply as my stomach grumbles.

" you hungry." Ben laughs.

" yeah it's been a long past few days." I reply as Ben and I head out of the room. We start to walk to the kitchen. We reach the grand stair case . My foot and ankle roll causing me to trip and land on my foot funny.

" Mal!" Ben calls as he makes his way down the stairs. I try to get up but it no avail. My foot and ankle hurts way too much to get up. I lie on the floor in pain as Ben scoops me up,

" Ben you can't pick me up your arm!" I complain as my left foot lies limp.

" I couldn't care less about my arm." Ben says as Evie walks up.

" I heard the ruckus, is Mal ok?!" Evie asks panicking.

" no, she hurt her foot. Come with us to the hospital. " Ben replies as he , still carrying me , and Evie head to one of the limos. Ben gets in the drivers seat as Evie props my foot on her leg . The hospital isn't far from the castle and we arrive there in a few minutes. Ben parks the limo and scoops me up and heads inside. The nurse sees my foot and immediately takes me in for an X-ray. Ben and Evie wait behind the barrier in the room for me. We get escorted to a room and wait for the doctor. I shed a few tears. As my foot still hurts. Ben holds my hand until the doctor enters the room.

" Queen Mal. We have examined the X-ray and determined that you have indeed broken 5 bones in your foot and have torn 2 ligaments. We need to take you into surgery to fix everything, this surgery will occur in a few hours and until then we will splint your foot and give you pain meds. In the cabinet by the bed you will find a gown to change into . I'll come check up on you before the surgery." The doctor says as she splints my foot and then she walks out of the room.

" Ben can you call everyone while I help Mal get changed. Ask your mom to bring Dizzy with her. She hasn't gotten her phone yet so I can't call her ." Evie asks retrieving the gown from the cabinet

" of course." Ben says pulling his phone out of his pocket and walking out of the room. Evie removes my outfit except for my under garments and puts the gown on me , all while my foot remained propped up in the splint on the bed. Evie fetches Ben from the hall. He is no longer on the phone. Our friends walk in a few minutes later.

"What happened!?" They all ask concerned,

" I fell down the grand staircase." I reply

" I think we need to replace the grand staircase with a grand elevator." Adam says laughing.

" ya think." Belle replied. We all chat until the doctor walks in the room and announces it's time for my surgery.

Ben POV

Mal gets wheeled to surgery . The rest of us go to the nearby waiting room. I instantly break down once we are all seated.

" Ben, honey what's wrong?" Mom asked rubbing my back.

" if I had been paying attention then I'd be the only injured one right now. " I explain, continuing to cry

" Ben, you know as well as I do that if Mal were out here with us she'd want you to keep your head up." Evie says. I nod in agreement and sit . I get handed a tissue and dry my tears. Everyone talked to keep our minds off of everything and before we knew it the doctor came into the room and told us that the surgery was successful and that I could go see Mal. I follow the doctor to Mal's bed to see her foot propped up and in a blue cast. She is awake by the time I reach her.

" hey , Mal, how are you doing." I ask , kissing her forehead. She giggles .

" I love you." She replies still giggling. She grabs my hand and plays with the wedding band on my left ring finger.

" I love you too." I say as the doctor comes in.

" King Ben. We are going to transport Queen Mal into a room until the anesthesia wears off. This shouldn't be long due to her half fairy blood. It will take about half the time it took yours to wear off , which was extremely quick in itself due to your half beast blood. I have already told the others , they will be outside the room waiting for us. " the doctor says. I hold Mal's hand the whole way to her room. Everyone else enters the room once Mal is settled in.

" how is she?" Evie asks me as she approaches the bed with Dizzy.

" she's very loopy, but other than that everything is good." I reply. Everyone starts to chat with Mal while Carlos videos the whole thing to show her later. " I am totally going to have to sleep on the couch for this." I laugh to myself.

... an hour later

The anesthesia has worn off and as I suspected I'll have to sleep on the couch tonight. Luckily I don't shed as much as my dad when I'm in beast mode. The doctor comes in the room and discharges Mal. We were given her crutches when she first arrived in the room an hour ago and Evie has already dolled them up.

" I'll help Mal change into her clothes." Evie states , retrieving the outfit Mal wore earlier. We all file out of the room and wait for the girls.

" you and Mal really are sticking with the whole partners thing." Jay laughs as points to my cast.

" this is not the way I envisioned being Mal's partner." I reply, laughing as well, soon thereafter the girls emerge from the room. Mal is on her crutches , with her stuff being carried by Evie.

" all I wanted was a sandwich." Mal laughs as she comes over to me.

" I would have preferred the sandwich option too." I reply grinning." My Dad and I agreed that the grand staircase needs to be replaced with a grand elevator." I inform her.

" I second that." Mal laughs as we make our way to the limo. Jay volunteered to drive so Mal and I sat together in the back, her foot propped up on my leg.

" you can be the first person to sign my cast." Mal says.

" just like you were the first one to sign mine." I say pointing to Mal's signature and drawing among the various markings on my cast. We arrive at the castle and get Mal settled into bed where she almost instantly falls asleep with her head in my lap. I grin at her and admire her peaceful slumber.


	10. Chapter 10

**_ShoutOut to Willemhendrik for giving me suggestions for this chapter!_**

1 month later

Ben POV

My dad just finished getting the grand elevator installed yesterday. I still find it hilarious that that's even a thing . Both Mal and I are healing nicely. She now only had to wear a boot when she walks and I have to wear a brace on my arm. So far Uma hasn't presented any real problems for Mal and myself but I'm still on my toes about her. I hear a snap.

" hey Ben! King obviously cute! The elevator is here!" Mal says as she snaps her fingers to regain my attention. We are currently on our way to the

weekly bore fest , erm council meeting. Today's meeting is being led by Snow White. I'm uneasy about this meeting because it's directed towards me and Mal about the do's and don'ts of having royal children. It's all stuff my parents have told me before . The only thing that's going to happen is that everyone's desire for me to have an heir will be shoved down my throat. Hand in hand Mal and I step off the elevator and make our way to the council room. Silently twisting the golden knob Mal and I slip into the room and sit in our seats up front. The other royals seem to be debating about when Mal and I should try for an heir. I clear my throat to acquire the attention of the room.

Mal POV

I completely blank out during the meeting, and before I knew it Ben and I were in our room. Ben gives me an all too knowing look as he grins.

" you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asks, already knowing my answer.

" that the sooner an heir comes the better." I reply with a giggle as he nods in confirmation. He captures my lips with his and I push his suit jacket off him before I sling his tie on a nearby bed post. His shirt is next and then he pulls my dress up an over my head, depositing it on the floor , followed by his pants. We settle on our bed and get caught up in a heated make out session. Before we could go any further , a knock on our door shot up our spines. We darted to the bathroom and threw our robes on, I wrap my hair in a towel to make the look more convincing. I sit on the bed as Ben opens the door, revealing Evie and dizzy.

" I just wanted to let you know that Doug and I are going out tonight, and dizzy is spending the night with Charlotte, Chad's sister." Evie informed us, twirling one of her curls around her finger. Ben and I express our understanding as both girls walk away. Ben shuts the door, locks it and throws his robe back in the bathroom. I follow suit.

" let's get back to it. We have unfinished business." Ben says with a smirk as he walks toward me, discarding his arm brace on the bedside table. I unstrap my boot and place it by the bed.

" May I?" Ben asks pointing at my bra. I smirk evilly and tell him to go for it. We continue this routine until no cloth remains on our bodies. Ben lays me down on the bed and begins, thrusting in and out of me.

" I know you can do better then that." I say calling him out." Put your hips into it." He heeds my advice as he slams his lips onto mine and his hips into me. I can't stop laughing as he continues. He joins in and soon are laughs sync up. As he pushes in and out my ankle starts to hurt but I don't say anything. My nails dig into his shoulders and the pain associated with this starts to be overtake me. It becomes to much to handle so I shriek out. Ben comforts me by stroking my cheek and kissing me once more. Purple hair becomes plastered to my forehead and we both begin to breathe heavily. I feel something so weird and then the exhaustion sets in, I start to doze off and eventually i enter dreamland.

Ben POV

I wake up wrapped in my blanket, with my wife in my arms. Sweat still covers both of our faces and new sense of exhilaration overtakes me. I kiss Mal's forehead to wake her up, before I go retrieve my articles of clothing from the floor. Replacing my under garments I go find some fresh clothes to put on. I also pick something out for Mal. She is out of the bed when I reenter the room, wearing her lingerie. I help her back into her boot before I hand her an outfit. My brace finds it's way back on my arm before I comb my hair and make myself presentable once more, Mal follows my lead and we then head downstairs for breakfast , savoring the events of last night, sharing all too knowing grins from across the table.

...

12 weeks later

Mal POV

I wake up and immediately dart to toilet bowl, expelling everything I ate last night. Ben notices and comes to hold my purple locks back. As soon as I finish getting sick i locate the pregnancy test I put back, my hands shake so much , so Ben opens it. He holds my hand the entire time I take the test. Once I complete it I set it face down on the counter, nervous to see the result.

" do you want me to look first?" Ben asks.

" together." I mutter. I flip the white stick over to reveal two blue lines, positive. Ben picks me up and twirls me around as I giggle. Keeping me in his arms he takes me to the now hospital wing of the castle as an indoor walkway was constructed between here and there. Dr. Royale calls us back to an ultrasound room, as I show her the pregnancy test.

" let's just check to make sure it's right." She says as she rubs the cold gel on my belly before rubbing the wand to perfect spot.

" I can safely say that you appear to be pregnant, we will have to run blood work to confirm and determine how long it's been." She says as a nurse enters the room. I look away as the needle plunged into my arm, taking blood. A band aid gets placed on the site as the nurse exits with the sample stating that she'll be back in a few minutes. Dr. Royale continues the ultrasound. As the picture becomes larger I notice 3 little blobs.

" from what I can see here it appears that there are multiple babies, but we won't know until the blood screen comes back." The doctor says as the nurse renters the room with the blood report.

"You're HCG levels are high for a single birth and even a twin birth , but are completely normal for a triplet birth. It also says you're 11 weeks along . I should be able to determine both genders if you want." Dr. Royale tells us. Ben and I have a conversation with our eyes and decide to find out the genders. We inform the doctor of our decision and she refocuses the ultrasound.

" ok baby one and two are both girls and baby three is a boy." Dr. Royale says. Tears start to flow down my face causing me to curse the hormones. Ben takes my hand and kisses my cheek,expressing how happy I am. The doctor cleans me up and sets up my next appointment . Ben and I walk back to the castle excited to share the big news, as I silently vow to not be like my mother.


End file.
